Pocket Frogs Wiki:Manual of Style
The style guide exists to ensure all edits on the Pocket Frogs Wiki are consistent. Although one way is often as good as another, keeping the articles consistent means that they will be easier to read and to use. Disclaimer: The majority of this Article was obtained from FarmVille Wiki Manual of Style as it represents a good example of a manual of style. Article Titles Articles must have appropriate titles. All major words contained within the page title should be capitalized. The only words that should not be capitalized are smaller words, such as "and", "or" and "the". The first word in the title should always be capitalized. Titles of singular topics should not be pluralised. Therefore, an article about potions should be named Potion and an article about stamps should be named Stamp. Only where the item is pluralised in the game should the article be pluralised (for example, Neighbours.) The subject of the article should be in bold only in the first occurrence of the word. Any subsequent occurrences are left as plain text. Naming of in-game Attributes Dragonflies are called flies as per reference to in game naming of the flies. Sections Where appropriate, articles should be split up into sections. This makes them easier to read and edit. Each section should have a title. The title of each section should follow the same guidelines as article titles. These are as follows: *The title should not capitalize all words and should only capitalize titles of items in game *The first word should be capitalized *Only titles of plural items should be pluralized *There should not be links in the title *The title should be as short as possible Markup Use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Start with , add the heading title, then end with . This section's heading was created with the markup: : Sections This subsection's heading was created with the markup: : Markup Text Text may be styled to improve the appearance of the article. Font colour In rare cases, font colour can be used in articles. Dark colours should be used to emphasize certain points. Using bold is a preferred alternative to using colours. Do not use light colours, as the do not show up well on the white background. Bulleted lists Bullet points can be used to create a list. To use a bullet point, put an asterisk (*) before each point. For example: *Point 1 *Point 2 *Point 3 **Sub-point 3 Comes out as: *Point 1 *Point 2 *Point 3 **Sub-point 3 Numbered lists Numbered lists are similar to bulleted lists. They should be used to order items or in step-by-step instructions. To create a number list, put a number sign (#) before each point. For example: #Point 1 #Point 2 #Point 3 Comes out as: #Point 1 #Point 2 #Point 3 Bold and italics Put two apostrophes (italics) around text to make it italic. Italics should be used to emphasise single word or phrases. It should not be used for long bits of text. Put three apostrophes (bold) around text to make it bold. Bold should be used to emphasise longer parts of text, or where italics is not enough. The first appearance of an article's title should be in bold. Any subsequent appearances should be left as plain text. Links A link is placed by putting square brackets (link) around words. This will make a link to the article, using the exact words in the link. A link can also be made with a different word as the link, by putting the title, a | "pipe" symbol then the word you want to appear in square brackets. For example, potion appears as potion but is linked to the Consumables article. *Links should be added to any articles on a page *Links should not be made to the same article multiple times. This means that if the word habitat is mentioned 5 times, only the first appearance of the word should be linked. *Links should not be made in table headings. *Plurals can be linked to by placing the s outside the box. For example, presents will link to present and will display as presents. Writing articles The following should be kept in mind when writing articles. *'Nobody owns the articles.' This means that words such as 'I' should be left out. *Keep bias out of articles. The Wiki should remain neutral and any personal opinions must be kept out. Useful ideas are allowed in articles. *Do not add any unverifiable facts without sourcing the proof. Introductory Sentence Every article should start with an introductory sentence, naming the thing this article is about (cp. page name), what kind of thing it is (game function, item type, etc.), where users may find/obtain it and when it has been released. Please make sure to use a determiner ("the", etc.) at the beginning of a sentence. Example: "The Pocket Frogs Wiki is a..." instead of "Pocket Frogs Wiki is a...". Basic form of an item introductory sentence: "The (page name) is a (type of item) on Pocket Frogs, that has been released on (date) and is available (way to access/get this item)." Examples "The froggydex is a collection feature that was released on the 30th of September 2010 and is available in the in game menu. The Green Long Leaf is a giftable decoration on Pocket Frogs that has been released on the 15th of September 2010." "The Pencils Habitat is a background that has been released on ' 15 September 2010' and can be purchased for 181 coins in the Supply Shop or obtained as a present in the Pond." Category:Policy Category:Pocket_Frogs_Wiki External links * Wikipedia's Manual of Style * Bioshock Wiki Manual of Style * Starcraft Wiki Manual of Style * WoWWiki Manual of Style * Mass Effect Wiki Manual of Style * FarmVille Wiki Manual of Style